Looks Like It's That Time
by KittySkywalker
Summary: Little Kaname has a certian problem and uncle Rido is the only one there to help. Warning: involvement with a younger person but not abuse and Rido is OOC. Also mentions of Shiki's mother. please R R! Ch 2 is up and the story is complete!
1. Looks Like Its That Time

From his arm chair in the office Rido could sense Kaname standing outside the door. Haruka and Juri were away for the afternoon and had dropped Yuki and her older brother Kaname off to stay with their Uncle. It was the late afternoon and Rido had just put six year old Yuki down for a nap. Kaname had said he would stay with his sister and read for awhile. Rido had told the children to come find him if they needed anything. That was half an hour ago.

And Rido was puzzled why Kaname was just standing behind his office door and not asking to come in. He could sense the boy's embarrassed and slightly nervous aura. That was strange. Kaname didn't need to worry about anything. Rido set down the report he had been working on and sighed. It seemed like Kaname wasn't about to take the initiative and knock. He turned his great big arm chair towards the double doors and called out softly to his nephew.

"Come on in Kaname."

From the other side of the door Kaname cringed. He was actually about to walk away and not bother his Uncle. He sheepishly pushed one of the doors open and poked his head inside. His uncle was facing him waiting for him to come in all the way. But then Uncle Rido would see… well it didn't matter anyway since that was why he came to find his Uncle. He slowly walked in and closed the door behind him. He knew his Uncle must see the certain _problem_ he was having. As Kaname kept his gaze on the floor Rido said nothing. When Kaname looked back up Rido was only looking at his face and not any lower. It was almost as if he was just ignoring it.

"Um… I was wondering if I could ask you something…" Kaname began.

"What is it?" his Uncle asked softly.

As if it wasn't obvious. Kaname wanted to crawl into a hole at that moment. He didn't understand how it happened. He accidentally dozed off while reading, and then he had a really strange dream about his Uncle. When he woke up he found that one of his most intimate possessions was… well, hard. And he was at a complete loss as to why and how to get it to stop doing that.

Rido finally did look down and allowed himself a small smirk. He looked back up at Kaname. Kaname's cheeks now had a rosy hue. Kaname realized his Uncle was waiting for an answer. "I um… I kind of took a nap… and when I woke up…um…I felt that my um…my-it was um…" Kaname almost whispered. He started wringing his hands behind his back. He was confused and embarrassed and a little scared. Nothing like this had ever happened to him before.

"It was what Kaname?" his Uncle's voice broke through the cloud of his emotions.

He closed his eyes when he said, "It was hurting a little…" that at least was the truth from a young boy who had no idea what his own body was doing.

Rido smiled. He knew exactly what was going on. The way evolution had graced vampires was to make them go through puberty earlier than humans. Where humans it was common for the age of about ten for the body to mature, in vampires the common age was about eight. And Kaname had already gone through puberty. Everything would have been fine except that the vampire children could not mature mentally quickly enough. They had the functioning bodies of adults but the innocent minds of children. This was especially true for purebloods. Rido knew he had two options to help his nephew; one he could take him to the bathroom and get him into a cold shower which would be rather painful for his overly sensitive body or he could now perform the ancient ritual that was a bit more pleasurable. The first step was to verbally admit to another what was wrong which Kaname had just done. As a young pureblood boy experienced his first erection it had become an ancient tradition for an older male pureblood relative to help alleviate said erection with his hand. And it was almost always the boy's father. When Kaname hit puberty Haruka and Rido had spoken about this in length. Haruka asked his older brother to help Kaname in case he wasn't there. And of course Rido said that he would.

In the eyes of many it was considered wrong for this to be done. However the older purebloods knew that it saved the boys a great deal of discomfort when growing up. And they also did it for another reason. Naturally it made the father and son bond even stronger than it previously was. But it wasn't unheard of for Uncle's to help their nephews and have a stronger bond with them. And it in no way harmed the boy's relationship with his father.

Rido held out his hand and said, "Come here. Let me help you." Kaname gave a sigh of relief. He was afraid he had offended his Uncle. He hurried over to where Rido was sitting as fast as he could. It was difficult though because he couldn't really walk properly. When he managed to hobble over to where his Uncle was sitting he took his hand. And Rido's hand like every thing about him in the time Kaname had known him was soft but firm. And that strong yet gentle hand pulled Kaname closer until he was standing right in between his Uncle's parted legs.

"Sit in my lap Kaname. It's alright." Rido soothed.

"Um…okay." Kaname would never admit it to anyone but when he got to sit in his Uncle's lap he enjoyed it very much. And as he gingerly sat down he felt a strong pair of arms wrap themselves around him. Rido gently pulled Kaname back so that he was sitting and resting with his back right against his Uncle's chest. Kaname genuinely relaxed and felt incredibly safe in Rido's warm grip. It was like a little cage of safety that was just for him at that moment. Rido planted a kiss in his hair and rubbed Kaname's arms with his large hands. Rido bent his head down to his nephew's ear.

"Kaname I'm going to help you alright? And I promise I wont hurt you but if I do or if I scare you let me know and we can stop alright?" he whispered. Kaname was a bit confused still but he trusted his Uncle. He had never hurt him before.

"O-okay." Kaname replied.

Both Rido's hands wandered down to his nephew's dark blue trousers. He gently slipped the button out of its hole and pulled the zipper down. Kaname let out a small whimper. What was his Uncle doing? Rido gently whispered sweet nothings into Kaname's ear while he slid the boy's pants and under shorts down to his mid thighs. He pulled his pale blue long sleeve shirt up to Kaname's belly button.

In every respect Kaname _looked_ like a regular prepubescent boy. He had no body or facial hair to deal with and his voice had not deepened yet. The only thing that set him apart was his eight year old member was half erect. Kaname looked down at himself in shock. Sure he had felt what was happening, but he never looked down his pants to see what was going on. Why would he? Kaname couldn't believe that it was… standing up? Frightened Kaname turned his head so that his right cheek was flat against his Uncle's chest. He inhaled Rido's calming scent trying his best not to tremble. Rido took great pity on the sweet boy he held in his arms.

"Kaname," he said softly. Kaname looked up into his Uncle's different colored eyes. "Do you want to know what the name of this is?"

Kaname looked more puzzled than before. What was happening to him actually had a name? He swallowed. "Um… yes Oji-san."

"It's called an erection Kaname. This is what happens when it gets hard. Kaname you said you fell asleep. Did you have any dreams?" he felt Kaname stiffen against him. "Can you tell me who it was about?" he prodded gently.

Kaname broke his Uncle's gaze. He couldn't let him know that he dreamt about Rido could he? "It was about Yuki and I when we were older," he lied. He didn't want to lie to Uncle Rido but he was afraid that his dream might have meant something more.

Rido nodded his head; he had a feeling it would be a dream like that. "Kaname, can you do me a favor? I want you to do your best to relax, close your eyes, and think of Yuki."

He knew it was rather unfair to ask Kaname to think of his sister, but he knew from experience that thinking of the person who unintentionally aroused you in the first place could be very helpful. He thought of when his father and he had done this close to three thousand years ago. Who had he been thinking of? Juri of course. But that was a different Rido and a different lifetime it seemed. Now he was happily married to Samantha Shiki.  
Kaname tentatively leaned more onto his Uncle and closed his eyes. A gentle smile graced Rido's features. This precious child trusted him enough to let him do this. Thank heaven he had never preceded with his plans. From the time Haruka and Juri were married the plan of putting the Ancestor into their child had come to his mind. It was a dark occupation- something he felt kept him going. But that was only until the day at the hospital they let him hold baby Kaname for the first time. And he realized that he could never cause any pain to this beautiful newborn babe that looked so much like Haruka and Juri, that was innocent and had no real part in his parents past, that was his family, and someone he should love and cherish for all eternity. And he never ever thought about his vile plans ever again. He did cherish this boy with all his heart because he was created out of the love between the two people Rido couldn't live without.

Rido decided to ignore the small trembles consuming his nephew at the current moment. He sighed and moved his right hand down. Kaname nearly jumped off his Uncle's lap when he felt himself being touched _there_. He looked up at his Uncle not bothering to hide his fear.

"Oji-san! What are you…?" he asked quietly. Rido gave his nephew a reassuring look.  
"It's alright Kaname. Just let me help you." Kaname nodded slightly then rested fully against his Uncle again. He wasn't in any pain- quite the opposite, and he wasn't really scared. It was just that he didn't expect it to feel good. Because it did- _very_ good. He looked down. And for some reason that made the pleasure that was surrounding his erected organ intensify.

Rido knew that he had to be very gentle. Purebloods were extremely sensitive by nature so he knew that just reaching down and fisting the boy would be plain cruel. He made sure that he only touched Kaname with his fingertips, but that he touched him at all times. Kaname's breath began to quicken, and Rido knew it couldn't be long before this was all over. He slowly moved his fingers up and down keeping a slow and soft rhythm. He knew from experience that the tip was more sensitive so he made sure he always kept a finger there.

Kaname felt like he must have been going mad. It felt so good that it hurt, and he couldn't keep it to himself. As his young body fell victim to an onslaught of new and pleasurable sensations he wiggled his hips around. He couldn't keep still and he didn't want to. Unfortunately the unintentional movement had a certain effect on his Uncle. Rido's own breath soon became labored. Kaname's squirming was right against his own groin and was starting to arouse him. That would do no good. This was to help his nephew not to terrify him by feeling his Uncle's length poking him from behind. He wrapped his left arm around his nephew's small waist stilling the movement. Kaname snapped out of his pleasure induced haze.

"O-Oji-san… I'm sorry I just…"

"It's alright Kaname. Everything's fine. Just don't wiggle so much," Rido cut him off as he reined in his own body's reactions. He moved his arm up to around Kaname's stomach and just held him close. Kaname visibly relaxed again tried his best to remain still.

Rido moved his index finger on Kaname's sensitive tip earning a whimper from the young boy. Then he moved the rest of his fingers to the underside while keeping his thumb on top. Kaname arched his back against his Uncle. From the type of moan he heard Rido knew things were now progressing quite well. He couldn't help but smirk a little. Kaname had a full erection and he was probably going to come soon.

If things went well.

If they didn't Kaname would probably ask him to stop from being assaulted from so much stimulation. Kaname's little lungs were working overtime to keep enough oxygen in his bloodstream. His vision seemed like it was going white, and all he could think about was what his Uncle was doing for him. He was still absolutely terrified because he wasn't sure if it was right to be picturing his Uncle without his shirt on right now. All he was taking in was every little detail about his Uncle; how he smelt, how his fingers were extremely soft, how his chest was warm on Kaname's back. He startled himself when he moaned loudly. His eyes shot open when he heard his Uncle chuckle softly.

'Oops' he thought, 'I shouldn't have done that.' But he did it again when he felt his pleasure rising. However it kept rising- his whole body enveloped in pleasure that he didn't know the outcome of.

"Oji-san? What's going on?" he asked breathless. He looked up at his Uncle but then his body started to shake.

Rido lent down and whispered to Kaname, "We're almost done. Just hold out a little longer."

Kaname was completely baffled. What was supposed to happen when they did finish whatever it was they were doing? And what was he supposed to hold out for? His Uncle's fingers were making him lose all control of himself. He wasn't able to stop his hips bucking slightly up into his Uncle's hand. And even though he didn't know what exactly he knew something was about to happen.

Rido was able to tell instinctually how close his nephew was. Young men always came quickly but Kaname being a young pureblood was about to come even quicker. Of course Rido knew his nephew had no idea what an orgasm was and now was a pretty bad time to tell him. He held Kaname close to him trying to comfort him as much as he possibly could. He knew Kaname was scared even though he was putting on a brave front. His nephew's cheeks had a red hue and he was starting to perspire. And Kaname kept moving more and more in his Uncle's grip. Kaname fisted his hands in the fabric of his Uncle's pants. He held on so hard that his knuckles turned white. He buried his face as well as he could in his Uncle's chest.

His body was wreaking havoc to his thought process but even through all the pleasure he wanted to tell his Uncle how much he loved him. He wanted to confess to him that it was Rido in his dream not Yuki, and that just being with his Uncle was when he felt truly safe. He felt so close to his Uncle right now that Kaname did not want this moment to end. But it was his body's physiology that made it so it would. What Kaname did not know was that his Uncle was feeling just about the same way.

Rido had known it would be like this. After all he knew that this was an ancient ritual. But it did surprisingly bring tears to his eyes. He kissed Kaname's hair and it seemed to be what pushed him to the edge. Kaname's trembling increased as did his breathing. His muscles tightened in a way he had never felt before. They felt as if they were getting ready to do something. Kaname then held on to Rido's arm that was still around his midsection.

Rido could feel Kaname tense up, and he knew that his nephew's orgasm was imminent. As Kaname got closer and closer he moaned more often, and he started to cry softly. It felt so good, but now it was really starting to hurt.

"Oji-san…" he called out. Rido held Kaname even tighter and whispered sweet nothings into his ears again.

But he made sure to say, "I love you Kaname."

And with that Kaname reached his limit. He climaxed on his Uncle's fingers and saw the white liquid come out from inside of him. Scared he turned away and just looked at his Uncle's other arm. However this didn't stop him from fully enjoying his first climax. His thoughts seemed to stop and his mind went blank. His vision blurred, and he felt like he was floating. He slowly came down from the high he was on as his Uncle's fingers slowed then finally stopped. Rido grabbed a tissue and cleaned his fingers as well as his nephew's upper thighs. It was only then he realized that Kaname was softly crying. He sighed before putting Kaname's clothes back on properly. Then he scooped up the boy and held him close.

"I'm sorry Oji-san. I didn't mean to…" he whispered. Kaname was deathly afraid that he wasn't supposed to have done that. His Uncle had done everything he could to help him and then he had gone and done _that_. Kaname braced himself for the upcoming reprimand that was bound to break his little cloud of pleasure. But no such thing came as Kaname only heard his Uncle whispering reassurances. Kaname mustered up the courage to look up at Rido.

Rido saw what Kaname was feeling. The eight year old had extremely expressive eyes. "I'm not mad at you Kaname. I could never be mad at you." He pulled Kaname's small form closer to him. Kaname threw his arms around his Uncle's neck. He still wasn't quite ready to admit how comforting it was to be held by this man. But that was okay because Kaname had a feeling that he didn't really need to.

"Oji-san what happened?" he asked.

"You had an orgasm Kaname," Rido replied.

"Thank you for helping me Oji-san," Kaname said starting to feel sleepy.

Rido smiled, this child had come to mean so much to him. "You're welcome Kaname," he whispered back. Rido put a hand on Kaname's head and used his pureblood abilities to make his nephew slip into a peaceful sleep. After a few moments of debating with himself Rido made the decision to erase Kaname's memory of this.

It wasn't that Rido felt this was wrong in anyway; he now knew what his father meant when he had told him about being on this side of the ritual. It was just that… he wanted this for Haruka and Kaname. He felt that they deserved it more, just like he would if he and Samantha ever had a son one day.

He stood up and walked down the hall where Yuki was still asleep in the guest bedroom. He put Kaname in his night clothes and put him in the bed beside Yuki. Both children continued to sleep soundly as he sat on the bed for awhile. Looking at them reminded him of Haruka and Juri. Both of them were so innocent, and he wanted them to stay that way. He only looked up when he heard Samantha walk into the room.

He beamed at her, walked over to the curtains, closed them, and then took her hand as they walked out the room. As they went into Rido's office he began to tell her about what happened. Samantha only proved to him why he had fallen in love with her. She smiled at him and understood everything. She then went upstairs to take a nap and Rido went back to work on his report. He thought he might not be able to focus but he was able to see the mistakes he had been looking for most of that afternoon.

However Rido was shocked when he heard a knock on his door again. Kaname walked in just as embarrassed as before with the exact same _problem_. Rido realized that now they were bonded in such a way Kaname would seek him. But once again Rido held out his hand, and little Kaname took it, thus that was the day Rido learned the full extent of the bond he would carry with Kaname forever.


	2. When Boys Become Men

As Kaname grew older there were times that he genuinely hated his uncle. He hated him because he had fallen hopelessly in love with him. Ever since they had partaken in the sacred pureblood ritual eight years prior Kaname had been so attached to his uncle it was pathetic. It had never been as apparent as the night he sat on the floor in front of his Uncle Rido, head leaning on the older man's thigh.

He was at home alone with his uncle while everyone else was out doing something or other. Rido and he were sitting in the drawing room with the elder Kuran on a seat reading a book running his fingers through Kaname's chocolate tresses. Sixteen year old Kaname had managed to take a small nap against his uncle's leg but his thoughts were making him restless.

He loved this man more than anyone and dare he say it…even Yuki. He knew he shouldn't have but he did and he wasn't sure what he should do with those feelings. Mainly speaking whether he should tell his uncle or not. But Rido was able to sense his nephew's ire and he put down his book and patted Kaname's head reassuringly.

"What's wrong?" he asked gently.

"Nothing," Kaname lied.

Rido knew damn well the boy was lying and he leaned foreword making Kaname look him in the eye, "You know you can tell me."

Kaname dropped that intense gaze and buried his face in his uncle's leg. "I love you Uncle Rido," he muffled.

Rido laughed softly and said, "I love you too." Seeing as the boy didn't want to tell him what was wrong there was no point pressuring him into it and Rido picked up his book again just enjoying spending some time alone with his nephew.

Kaname was torn between admitting to his uncle what was really wrong or keeping silent. He didn't want to have to pretend anymore and without realizing it he was already speaking. "Uncle Rido…what would you say if I told you I was _in_ love with you?"

Rido quickly put his book down on the couch once again and looked at Kaname blankly. "What?" he asked softly.

Kaname felt his whole face turn bright red and he said, "I'm in love with you."

Rido kissed the top of his head and replied, "Kaname you may love me very much because of the bond we have but you're not in love with me. You love Yuki more than anything I know that."

His uncle sounded like he was explaining something to a child and it peeved Kaname. He knew what he felt even if he was still young and to prove his uncle wrong he placed his lips on the older man's. Rido's eyes almost bugged out of his head and Kaname was red as a tomato by the time he pulled away.

"You're wrong. I _am_ in love with you and I thought you should know," he said stubbornly. He hugged his uncle's leg and Rido sighed deeply trying to ignore what had just happened.

He pulled Kaname up onto his lap and said, "So if its true then what do you want us to do?" he knew very well he couldn't take his own nephew as his lover. Rido was already married and Kaname was too much like a son to him. Kaname on the other hand had an exact idea on what they could do- he'd been thinking about it for awhile. Ever since he was old enough to properly think about someone sexually he'd always thought of his uncle.

"You could make love to me," Kaname said quietly. He felt his uncle tense and he was sure he would be thrown off the older man's lap.

Much to his surprise and delight Rido didn't do that but he said, "Kaname I could never do that."

Kaname met his uncle's gaze defiantly and asked, "Why not?"

Rido narrowed his eyes disbelievingly and replied, "Why would you want me to?" Kaname broke the gaze once more. He'd always had a feeling he would be rejected but he only wanted to know if Rido had any feelings for him in return.

"I feel safe with you," Kaname began honestly, "I trust you more than anyone…and I want to show you how much I love you-I can't help it Uncle Rido I'm in love with you!"  
Rido ran his fingers across his nephews flushed cheeks. He loved this boy deeply and he was glad he was trusted by him but the level of trust needed to have sex with someone was the type that Rido didn't think they had. Yes of course they had gone through the ritual together but that was something else entirely. Kaname wanted to be with Rido because his sixteen year old heart believed he was in love with the older man.

And as much as Rido hated the thought of ruining the relationship he had with this wonderful boy he hated seeing him cry even more. Kaname had tears in his eyes that he was desperately trying not to shed. Rido sighed once more and gathered Kaname to his chest where he inhaled his uncle's calming scent. Rido leant down to his nephew's ear and whispered huskily, "If I do this with you it will change everything…even so do you still want me in that way?"

Kaname looked at his uncle wide eyed before nodding vigorously. Kaname was completely shocked for a moment soaking in the information that he would actually be able to be with the man he loved at least once.

Rido took a deep breath and leaned foreword bringing his lips to his nephew's. If Kaname wanted him to stop at any point he would and Rido hoped he would want him to. Kaname moaned as his uncle pushed his tongue into his mouth teasing his own tongue into action. Over the years Kaname had grown to learn that Rido's blood tasted like dark chocolate and his kisses were the same.

Rido had had many lovers in the past-none of them male- but he knew what to do to make someone feel pleasurable. He delved his hand into Kaname's hair angling his head to gain better access to the boy's mouth. Their tongues danced for awhile before Rido started kissing his way down to the boy's neck. He sucked and nipped on the sensitive skin and Kaname mewled under the ministrations. All this man had to do was touch him and he turned to jelly. He could feel himself growing hard and he shifted in his uncle's lap to try and ease the discomfort of his pants straining him.

Rido almost chuckled when he felt Kaname squirming around but since the boy was rubbing against his own groin his mirth quickly died and his own lust awakened. His rational self was _screaming_ for him to not do this-Kaname was a child- but Rido had never been much of a rational thinker. With everyone else in the house gone there was no chance that they would be walked in on and Rido finally just _stopped thinking_.

If Kaname wanted to put an end to this he had every right to but in the mean time Rido was going by his instincts. And they told him to give the boy what he wanted until he begged Rido not to. He gently turned Kaname around so he was facing him straddling his legs. With better access Rido peppered the younger Kuran with licks and kisses gradually undoing the boy's button up dress shirt.

Rido took a pert nipple between his lips nibbling at it making Kaname gasp while the other was teased with soft fingers. Kaname bucked his hips unintentionally moving them against Rido's. The older man groaned softly and Kaname felt the vibrations as a shudder ran down his spine.

"Oji-san," Kaname whined. He liked this but he wanted more and he wanted to be able to touch Rido as well. He leaned foreword and licked his uncle's neck up and down. Rido's lips parted on a sigh and he worked his hands down to the boy's trousers pulling them and his undershorts down past his hips. Kaname stood up and pushed them all the way down before climbing back onto his uncle's lap.

Rido thought Kaname made a very tempting picture with his cheeks flushed, eyes shining, member fully erect, and shirt wide open. In the back of his mind Rido thought he should paint Kaname's picture like that sometime. Kaname was embarrassed but knew his uncle had seen him like this before so he tried to settle the butterflies in his stomach.  
Rido wrapped his arms around Kaname's waist and pulled him closer while his lips went up to suck on the boy's earlobe. Kaname trembled in the other man's arms but it was a mix of nervousness and excitement. Gathering some courage he broke away from his uncle's teasing and began to undo Rido's shirt. He looked into mismatched eyes to see if it was alright and Rido smiled softly at him.

Grinning Kaname swiftly undid every button and let his hands wander across Rido's muscular frame. He would have been lying if he'd said he wasn't in awe of Rido's body. Perfect alabaster skin with the right amount of muscle tone hiding the raw and intense power of a pureblood underneath…Kaname bit his bottom lip to keep from moaning.

For that cute little action alone Rido nearly kissed the young man senseless but he pulled Kaname closer to him, lips returning to a rosy nipple and his hand wandering down to Kaname's member. Kaname nearly jumped off Rido's lap when he felt those soft fingers close around his length once more. He had spent so many nights dreaming about those fingers wishing for their touch but ultimately leading to him touching himself. Now though…as cliché as it sounded his dreams had finally come true.

He held onto a fistful of Rido's dark curls thinking that they might be able to anchor him when the sensations he was feeling were threatening to undo him. Kaname's mouth dropped open in a silent scream and he could already feel his muscles starting to cramp.  
'_Crap_,' he thought, '_not yet!_' he gently tugged on the curls he was holding and Rido looked up at him still slowly stroking his member. Kaname shifted his hips wanting to end yet not wanting it to at the same time. Finally he was able to say, "Please wait…I…"  
Rido looked at him expectantly. That was when it hit Kaname. His uncle was looking hopeful because Rido thought he would ask him to stop. Kaname grit his teeth. He would _not_ ask him to stop! Without thinking first Kaname blurted out, "I want you inside me."  
Rido swallowed the lump in his throat. This boy wanted to get him killed…but at the same time Rido had been half expecting that so he shouldn't have been surprised. Kaname swallowed nervously hoping this wouldn't anger the older man but Rido took a deep breath and pulled Kaname even closer. Slightly embarrassed to just give a cold command he whispered gently to Kaname, "Turn around but stay in my lap."

Kaname widened his eyes, blinked, but gave a nervous nod. Naturally pureblood vampires were given a full education about sex and he was only just remembering how it was that two men slept together. And he remembered it also sounded highly uncomfortable. He pushed those thoughts aside hoping it wouldn't be like that as he shifted around to straddle his uncle backwards. Kaname felt rather awkward but then again so did Rido.

Rido placed his lips on the back of Kaname's neck licking and sucking on the skin trying to think of a way to do this. They needed lubricant that much was obvious but Rido didn't want to use their saliva and no lotions were readily available. He finally decided he would draw some blood and seeming as Kuran blood was thicker than most it should have been just the right consistency to make things a little easier.

Rido extended his nails to cut his first two right fingers drawing forth a generous amount of crimson liquid. The cuts healed almost instantly leaving behind what he needed-he just hoped it would be enough.

Kaname's fangs extended on their own at the scent of his uncle's blood making his thirst arise. Only the blood of a loved one could truly sate a vampire's thirst and much to his unhappiness Kaname had never actually drank enough of Rido's blood to sate him. Kaname jumped when he felt a pair of fingers wandering down to his vulnerable entrance.

"It's okay," Rido soothed him gently giving the young man a chance to prepare. Kaname nodded and tightly gripped the fabric of his uncle's slacks as he'd done eight years prior.

Those fingers were strange to have inside him and Kaname was tempted to ask his uncle to stop. They were more invasive than he would have thought. But his iron will set in and it wouldn't let him back out of this. All in all the slow gentle stretching of Rido's fingers didn't really hurt too badly.

Even though he wanted to be as gentle as he could the slow pace was driving Rido to his limits. As much as he wanted to deny it, he desired what the boy was offering him regardless of whether it was wrong or right. Rido removed his fingers and undid his pants relieving his straining member from its confinement. He almost found it shameful to be that aroused. Even so he pulled Kaname back so they were almost touching back to front and asked, "Are you really sure you want this Kaname?" he was more than willing to give his nephew a last chance to change his mind.

Kaname nodded his head vigorously, steadying himself for what was coming next. Rido nodded to himself in turn and thought it was a mixed blessing that Kaname was facing the other way around because he wasn't sure if he could look Kaname in the eye after this.

Either way Rido took a strong grip on his nephew's slim hips and brought him in line with his aching erection. Rido quickly pumped himself a few times letting out a hiss as Kaname wiggled his hips. The older Kuran got the message rubbed his tip against Kaname's entrance. He gasped and tried to seat himself on his uncle as quickly as he could but the strong hands at his waist prevented it.

Rido scooted foreword realizing if he could at least get his own hips somewhat flat then it might be easier. Unfortunately that made Rido slouch in his seat and he also noted that he would probably have a terrible backache the next night. However he very slowly but surely pulled Kaname down onto his length, and Kaname made a mental note to relax as much as possible. Due to his uncle's careful preparations the ache that his body might have felt from being claimed was nowhere near as bad as he thought. It wasn't painful per se but it was uncomfortable for him.

Rido clamped his eyes shut and his nephew's heat enveloped him threatening to make him lose all restraint. The boy's body was very tight and enveloped him in a velvet heat.  
Kaname whimpered in front of him and moaned, "Uncle Rido please move…"

That lusty statement forced Rido's inner beast to awaken and he took a firm grip on his nephew's hips before pulling him up then back down. Rido forgot to go gently and Kaname's blissful cried filled the empty room. His biceps flexed over and over again as he pulled Kaname onto his stiff rod. Fuck the fact Kaname was his nephew- something that felt this good couldn't be wrong.

Kaname desperately clung to his uncle's legs as his head was swimming. His young body was falling victim to the sensations that had only been in his dreams. Rido was hitting a certain place inside him that made him want to scream. It sent small jolts of pleasure through his whole being before settling back into his full groin. He came quickly once before because of his uncle, but now Kaname feared he wouldn't be able to last very long.

Being rather experienced Rido was able to tell Kaname was coming closer to the edge with every thrust he gave him. Rido paused his thrusts for a moment causing Kaname to cry out desperately.

"Please don't stop!" he begged as tears threatened to fall. But Rido pulled Kaname back so he was resting against his chest granting them both a sense of déjà vu.

Rido placed a finger at the base of Kaname's erection pushing down slightly so he could help Kaname stave of his orgasm for a while longer. Kaname whimpered and wiggled his hips causing Rido to hiss. With both of them resting back Rido gave an experimental thrust testing out the new angle.

Kaname cried out sharply as new sensitive places were stimulated and Rido gave a long deep moan as his eyelids fluttered shut. Kaname felt even better in this position to Rido as his body was squeezing his member lovingly.

Kaname turned his head and nuzzled his head in the crook of his uncle's neck. That dark shadow was more comforting than anything as the fire building up inside him climbed to critical levels. However Rido wasn't fairing much better as Kaname's heat consumed him. Rido broke out into a small sweat and gasped when he felt Kaname dragging his fangs along neck.

Kaname's eyes bled crimson as he was highly aware of the only blood that would ever sate him pumping throughout his uncle's veins. Rido shook his head so his dark long locks would be out of Kaname's way and almost instantly Kaname sank his fangs into his neck. In all honesty Kaname hadn't really given himself permission to bite he just did. And as his beloved's sweet elixir hit his tongue he groaned against the ivory skin his lips were caressing.

Rido's breath hitched and he could feel the muscles in his lower abdomen tighten in response. Rido was taking Kaname but the younger Kuran was reciprocating by that bite. Rido thought it was very erotic and released the pressure on the base of Kaname's erection before rapidly pumping him.

Kaname tensed in Rido's strong grip and he knew he would never last much longer. The long fingers that had started this whole thing were threatening to make him lose his mind, and in retaliation Kaname's hand wandered to one of his uncle's nipples pinching and squeezing as he teased his uncle as he licked his long neck. He licked the blood clean-not that it mattered- and he heard Rido give a strangled groan before his thrusts and strokes quickened. Kaname being so young and excitable wasn't able to think any longer and he let himself become a trembling mass in his uncle's lap. And like he had feared he was coming closer to the edge than he would have liked.

"Faster please," he begged thoughtlessly.

How could Rido deny him that? Rido shoved so hard into him that Rido's hips came off the couch. But it still wasn't fast enough for either of them so Kaname began to shove back against his uncle causing unbearable friction that lasted for only a few more thrusts.  
With that Kaname came brilliantly shooting his essence onto his uncle's hand while he yelled as loud as he ever had. His mind went twice as blank as it had when he was younger and it felt so good he couldn't breathe properly. But he could still feel his uncle pounding and he was determined to make it as good for him. Kaname gathered what energy he had left and continued to shove back against Rido. Shivers ran through Kaname's spine as pleasure continued to surge throughout his body, but he registered that Rido still needed relief.

Rido had always figured Kaname would be a screamer, but he had never imagined that he would have found it arousing. Naturally Rido had felt Kaname's orgasm and the tight hug of Kaname's body intensified almost cruelly. His mouth fell open in a silent scream as Kaname continued to push back against him and the fire in his lower body had turned to lava. His muscles were cramping painfully before Rido's body couldn't take anymore and he finally released as intensely as his nephew although slightly quieter. He growled deep in his throat as he pushed as far in Kaname while he released his heavy load.

"Yes!" he groaned.

Kaname gasped, startled, as he felt Rido come; it was warm and felt pleasanter than he would have thought. Besides hearing his uncle in the throws of passion was a gift he would cherish forever. Rido wrapped his arms around Kaname and kissed his hair.

"Good boy Kaname," he whispered.

Kaname quirked his brow but thought better of asking any questions lest he ruin the moment. He took in Rido's scent after sex and thought that alone could be enough to make him hard again. But that thought sobered him up quickly as he realized that this would be the only time he could ever be with the person he loved like this. He felt the sting of tears gather in his eyes and Rido pulled his face up so he could look into Kaname's eyes.

He kissed both rosily flushed cheeks and asked, "Did I hurt you Kaname?"

Rido was worried about him that was clear and it only made the ache in his heart grow. Rido's mismatched eyes widened slightly as he noticed what was wrong. It was against all his better judgment but…he'd dismissed logic once already that night. "Kaname do you want to be my lover?" he asked silkily.

Kaname's face brightened instantly and he nodded furiously as joyous tears flowed down his handsome face.

"Alright then," Rido whispered, "go to sleep now we can shower later."

Kaname nuzzled against Rido's warm chest and fell asleep quickly. Rido on the other hand stayed awake contemplating what to do. He loved Lady Shiki who was his wife. She was absolutely everything to him and he would never ask her to try and understand this. He would have to keep Kaname's affection for him a secret. Or he could just erase his memory that they'd ever slept together…but Rido had tried to erase the boy's memory before and because of the ritual Kaname instinctively sought him out.

Rido ran his hand through Kaname's damp locks and sighed deeply. This was a bad idea but he found he didn't _not_ want to have Kaname as his lover. And as he cradled his precious bond mate in his arms he whispered, pained and almost inaudibly, "I'm so sorry Haruka."

The End.


End file.
